


Negotiations (Are Necessary For Any War)

by Cosmic_Biscuit



Series: To Fall and Rise [1]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Interlude, Side Story, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Biscuit/pseuds/Cosmic_Biscuit
Summary: It's a commonly known fact that the quickest way to win over allies is to appeal to their stomachs.





	Negotiations (Are Necessary For Any War)

“Come on,  _ fit,  _ you little-” Luci jumped back from the gear components that were giving her issues with a yowl when a massive bag dropped onto the table with a series of clanks. “What in the slagging- That better be the parts I ordered,” she growled at Buri as the grinning Norn plopped onto the bench across from her.

“Nope. Better.”

Baileah clambered up onto the table and untied the bag, peering in. “ _ Sweet sparks!”  _ she hissed at the sight of all the gold and platinum coins. “How the-”

“Dredge,” Denny said as he claimed the spot next to Buri, plate in hand from the mess tent.

Luci gave him a flat look. “Dredge.”

“Dredge,” Buri agreed, reaching back to pull a familiar dogeared notebook out of her pack. “Wrinkly bastards caught us as we were about three miles away from catching up with the Commander’s caravan. Woulda taken us for all we had and shot us, too, if old Faithful here hadn’t fallen out of my bag at their boss’s feet.”

Denny chuckled around a mouthful of stewed potatoes. “They had us dragged down to their local Commissar and said they’d pay anything if she made every single cherry recipe in bulk.”

“Oh, now you’re just full of dolyak shit.”

“Hey, if I’m lyin’, I’m dyin’. Why do you think there are so many cherry merchants in Dredgehaunt?”

“That’s…” Baileah sat down on the table and scrunched her nose as she nibbled on a claw in thought, then she and Luci traded looks. “That actually… You mean all this time, we could have won over the Dredge with  _ cherry pie?” _

“You ever seen a dredge cook?”

Luci gagged at the very thought. “Does Gixx know?” 

“Not yet. Figured we might test the hypothesis a few more times.” Buri grinned wider. “Couldn’t hurt to earn a bit more funding for Pact weaponry in the process, too.”

“Ha. Now  _ that’s _ a plan.”

\---

_ “It’s just… it’s my birthday. No one remembered.” _

“Hey, buddy.”

Cloeme and Sinnigia both froze, then whipped around to see Baileah had pulled herself up to just barely peek over the ledge they were  _ supposed  _ to be sneaking under. “What are you-?!” Cloeme hissed, only to be shushed by her sister when there was a sniffly reply.

“Where did  _ you  _ come from? Who are you?”

“I’m with Dragon’s Watch, and if you surrender and help us, my mama will bake you a birthday cake.”

It was incredibly audacious.  _ Impressively  _ audacious. Both of the sylvari kept quiet, waiting to see how this played out.

“You little-! Of all the-! …Why should I believe you?” The voice over the ledge sputtered, before sounding like it was hedging closer.

“You know about the three Dredge coalitions that are all friendly with the Pact now?” Baileah asked, all sugar and sweetness. “The rumors that some Norn charmed them with cherry sweets?”

“Well- well, of _course_ I’ve heard! The Inquest is _always_ on top of every- Wait,  _ that’s  _ your mother?”

“That’s my mama! She’s been running the main Pact mess tent in every campaign since halfway across Orr.”

“…Can I get a chocolate strawberry cake?”

“Any flavor you want. She’ll even put a little sugar sculpture of you on top. Just tie up your boss there, turn off the cannon on the southwest corner, and follow me.”

“Okay.”

Grinning, Baileah let go of the ledge and dropped down to rejoin the twins. 

“That was… rather ingenious, really,” Cloeme murmured.

“How did you figure that would work?” Sinnigia asked.

“If Dredge can be won over with cherry pie, why can’t the Inquest be won over with a cake?” Baileah replied, baring all her fangs in a sharp grin. “Armies march on their stomachs, after all.” 

“Fair enough. Let’s just hope we have enough cake by the time we get back.”


End file.
